Revenge
by xRachelxBrowniex
Summary: When Frank's Niece (My OC) is taken hostage by KORP's as revenge, will Frank, Stella and the team be able to save her in time? [The Picture is Frank's Niece]
1. Chapter 1

The school bell echoed through the halls and there was silence before a bombard of students came running through the corridors.  
The students in Mrs King's class were sat on tables, throwing paper at each other, flinging rubbish across the classroom and turning the place into a complete rubbish dump.  
"Settle Down!" Mrs King spoke, trying to keep her patience. No-one listened or even registered that she was in the room and Mrs King was starting to lose her patience.  
"I SAID SETTLE DOWN!" She yelled. Everyone suddenly froze and turned to her. Mrs King stood there with her hands on her hips and an evil glare on her face. Everyone quickly took their seats and shut up.  
"Right, today…there will be no lessons!" She announced. Roly jumped out of his seat causing it to bash against the floor. He ran up to Mrs King and gave her a tight hug.  
"Uhh…Roland?" She said, pointing to his seat. He let go of Mrs King and turned around to see that his chair was on its side against the floor.  
"Sorry Mrs K." He said, picking it up and taking a seat.  
"Now, the reason for no lessons is because we are going to have a day of exercise!" She declared. Everyone sighed and leant their heads on the table. Preston raised his hand.  
"Yes Preston?" Mrs King questioned.  
"Mrs King. Isn't 'a day of exercise' also known as P.E?" He asked.  
"Yes it is Preston. Which is why we are doing it as you lot are all lazy and can never be bothered to participate in your P.E lessons! That's why me and Mr Flatley have decided on a day of P.E." Mrs King said.  
It was at that moment Mr Flatley came in wearing a pair of shorts, a vest top and had neon yellow sweatbands on.  
"Mr Flatley…what on earth are you wearing?" Mrs King questioned, looking at how idiotic he was dressed.  
"I am wearing appropriate clothing for today Mrs King. Its more than can be said for you." He responded, looking at her blue dress.

**[Dan's P.O.V]**

I was doodling on my Math Book when my pencil started flashing. I nudged Keri and Tom who alerted Aneisha. We all slyly walked out of the room and ran down the hall towards the broom cupboard. We opened it up and pulled the lever before going down.  
When we reached the bottom Stella was stood there waiting for us. We looked around to see that Stella was alone.  
"Hi Stella. Where's Frank?" Keri asked as we exited the lift.  
"He'll be here in a minute." Stella said.  
"So, what have KORPS done now?" Aneisha asked.  
"All in good time Aneisha. I called you all down here to talk to you about something, but first, the mission." Stella explained. We all stood there waiting for her to continue.  
"KORP's have taken this 12 year old girl hostage." Stella said, pulling up the girls picture on the screen.  
"She was taken by them last night in her home and we believe they have done this for revenge." Stella stated.  
"Why would they take a 12 year old girl as revenge?" I asked.  
"Because Frank had arrested several KORP's agents which were classed by the Crime Minister as her 'best' field operatives." Stella declared.  
"That doesn't answer my question. Why take this girl as revenge?" I asked again.  
"This girl is called McKenna Brooks. She is a very talented gymnast and fighter. She can hack into anything, whatever the security and you will never win a race against her, she is that fast."  
"I still don't see what her connection is to us?" I said.  
"This is Frank's niece." Stella said bluntly.  
"What do we do?" Tom asked Stella. We were all unaware that Frank had walked in the room.  
"We do nothing!" Frank ordered. We turned around to face him.  
"What? But she's our niece. We need to save her!" Keri said, raising her voice.  
"No, we don't need to save her. She escaped." Frank declared.  
"So…where is she now?" I asked.  
"Right here." Frank said, stepping out of the way to reveal McKenna. She stood there, staring at all of us.  
"But…she was captured." Aneisha pointed out.  
"I escaped…" McKenna said quietly.  
"McKenna's going to be joining the team." Frank said.  
"What about KORP's?" Stella asked.  
"KORP's can try and get her, but McKenna will put up a big fight if they try." Frank said encouragingly.  
"Ok." Stella agreed.

**[Frank's P.O.V]**

Tom, Dan, Keri and Aneisha headed back to class.  
"Listen, you're a genius. I'm going to ask Mr Flatley if you can be in the same class as Keri, Aneisha, Tom and Dan, ok?" I asked McKenna. She nodded and we headed into the lift and made our way to Mr Flatley's office. We knocked on his door and walked in. He was in there stretching for their 'P.E' day.  
"Mr F. I would like you to meet my niece McKenna." I said.  
"Hello McKenna. Frank's told me all about you." Mr Flatley said, shaking McKenna's hand. She just gave a smile.  
"Listen Mr F. McKenna is a very bright young girl who is probably one of the smartest kids in the school. She has become very good friends with Aneisha, Keri, Tom and Dan and we were wondering if you could put her in their classes." I asked.  
"Well, we could trial it I suppose." Mr Flatley replied.  
"Thank you." McKenna said sweetly before walking out of the office to get changed for P.E.

**Hey guys! So this is my first MI High Fanfiction and I thought of the idea last night. I've always wanted to see a younger person on the MI High team so decided to create a Fanfiction.  
There will be some Frank/Stella in this as I think they are such a good couple.  
Please review, Favourite and follow as I love writing FanFictions. I love to hear everyones idea's and use most of the ones given to me. I also love good critism as it makes me a better writer :)**

**About McKenna:****  
McKenna is my OC who is a confident girl (most of the time) and loves Gymnastics. She is talented at fighting, hacking and pretty much anything else. She was taught by her dad but now lives with Frank. You will find out what happened to her dad in a later chapter.  
McKenna looks up to Frank as both a spy and parent figure as her dad was never good at that. She is a bubbly, enthusiastic person though does keep her past hidden and only Stella and Frank know what had happened when she was younger.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**[McKenna's P.O.V]**

"McKenna. Welcome to St Hearts." Mrs King said as I reached where she was.  
"Thank you Mrs King." I replied, smiling and then standing there awkwardly.  
"Is that their attempt of gymnastics?" I asked, looking over to where the class were, trying to master a handstand.  
"I'm afraid so. Why? Do you like Gymnastics?" Mrs King questioned.  
"Like it? I love it! Would you like me to show them how it's done?" I asked, feeling more confident.  
Mrs King nodded before calling the class over.  
"Right everyone. McKenna here is our new student if you didn't know already. She is going to show you some **proper **gymnastics as you lot are pathetic at it." Mrs King said.  
I walked over to a space in the hall where everyone could see me. I did a cartwheel into two back handsprings before ending with a back flip. Everyone cheered as I finished and walked back over to where everyone was.  
"That was amazing McKenna, well done!" Mrs King praised me.  
"Now you lot, go and have a break. We'll continue at 11:15 on the dot so don't be late!" Mrs King announced before dismissing us.

Me and Keri were sat on a bench outside getting to know each other more.  
"So…what's Frank like outside of his job?" Keri asked.  
"Just like an average person. At home…he's normal." I explained, not realising what I had just said.  
"At home? So…Frank lives with you?" She questioned.  
I suddenly realised what I had said and panicked. She couldn't know the truth. None of them could.  
"Um…forget I ever said anything…" I spoke quickly before grabbing my bag and sprinting all the way to the broom cupboard and going into HQ.  
"Hey McKenna. How was P.E?" Stella asked.  
"Um…Fine…" I said hesitantly.  
"Are you ok?" She asked.  
"Are you going to tell them?" I asked.  
"Tell who what?" She questioned in response.  
"Tell Keri, Aneisha, Dan and Tom about my past?" I asked, rephrasing my question.  
Before she had a chance to reply the lift doors opened to reveal Keri. I quickly turned to Stella for my answer and she shook her head. I was relieved. I wanted to tell them in my own time. However long it would take to pluck up the courage.  
"Are you ok McKenna? You kind of freaked out a bit back there." Keri said, coming over to me.  
"I…I have something to tell you…" I said, hoping I wouldn't regret telling Keri the truth. Keri sat me down and waited for me to continue.  
"Stella, could you give us a minute please?" I asked, looking over at her. She knew what I was going to tell Keri so respected my wishes. She headed to the lift to give us some privacy.  
"What is it?" Keri asked.  
"Frank does live with me. Or should I say…I live with Frank." I said quietly.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"My dad…was one of the best spies MI9 had ever seen. They used him for their most difficult missions and one day…he never came back, reported missing in action. I thought that he would still come back. That he was stronger than this. They found his body 3 months later…he was dead!" I said. The tears built up in my eyes and Keri pulled me into a hug.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realise what I was asking." She said apologetically.  
"Can you tell the others?" I asked.  
"Sure!" She replied.  
Frank walked in and saw us.  
"Everything ok?" He asked, seeing that I'd been crying. We both nodded.  
"Listen…there's been some more news on KORP's so prepare for a mission. I'm just going to get the others down here." Frank declared.

3 minutes later the lift opened and Neish, Tom and Dan stepped out.  
"What's going on?" Dan asked.  
"KORP's have taken the prime minister. They realised it would be hard to take McKenna again so now they've gone for him. They will use him to threaten the country at 6pm. We don't have much time. Dan, Keri, Aneisha...you're with me and Stella. Tom, do the usual." He stated.  
"What about me?" I asked, getting up off of the chair in the corner of the room and walking over.  
"McKenna, this mission is too dangerous for you. I want you here with Tom. You're going to hack their systems in any way possible to give us the advantage." He said.  
I sighed and went to sit back in the chair I was previously perched in.  
"Right team, let's go!" Frank ordered before they all headed for the lift. Once it had closed Tom ran over to the computer. I got up and started hacking their systems and Tom was doing the same until he received further orders from either Frank or Stella.  
"Are you ok?" He asked, noticing I was being rather quiet. I just nodded and continued as did he when all of a sudden everything in the room shutdown.  
"What?" Tom said, trying to switch everything back on.  
"I think we're being hacked!" Tom said.  
I got up out of my chair and ran towards the lift.  
"McKenna!" I could hear Tom shout but I carried on.

**[Tom's P.O.V]**

Something isn't right about McKenna, I thought to myself. I tried to contact Frank via Coms but everything was switched off. I tried to over-ride it but when suddenly, everything came back on.  
"Frank?" I said, seeing if coms was working.  
_"Tom, we haven't reached the KORP's base yet. What is it?"  
_"What's wrong with McKenna?" I asked.  
_"What do you mean?"  
_"Everything shut down and she ran out scared. What's going on?"  
_"I don't know, but I'm sure she'll be fine. She'll come back down when she's ready."  
_"Ok." I said, before continuing to locate the safest entrance for them to enter the base through.

**Thank you to M. Fan2000 and Ellenarnia for your reviews. It's only been up 3hours and I'm already getting support so thank you.  
I will update again tomorrow. :)**

**Rachel xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Tom's P.O.V]**

"_Tom, have you found us a way in yet?" Frank asked through Coms. They had just arrived outside the base which was an abandoned factory._  
"Yeah, if you head round to your left there should be a service entrance. That's the safest route in."  
_"Ok Tom. Keep us up to date with any enemy activity around us." He ordered._  
"Ok." I replied. I started scanning the building when the lift doors opened. I turned to see McKenna stood there._  
_She came over and sat down at the computer next to me.  
"Let's get hacking!" She said, logging onto the computer and starting to hack KORP's system.

**[McKenna's P.O.V – 3 minutes later]**

"Frank, I've hacked everything. I've given you the biggest advantage you can get. Good Luck" I said.  
_"Thanks McKenna." He said with worry evidently in his voice._

**[2 hours later]**

The lift doors opened to reveal that all of them were ok. They didn't win as they had to get out of there because KORP's agents were chasing them. They all looked rather gloomy and went to sit down. I looked over to Tom who seemed worried and I perched next to him.  
"One 12 year old took KORP's down and escaped one of their prison cells. I'm sure they managed. They're probably just annoyed that they didn't complete the mission." I reassured Tom.  
"Yeah…" He replied unsure.  
"What is it?" I asked firmly, looking at him.  
"Nothing…"  
"I know it's not. So tell me…what's wrong?" I questioned. All of the others were looking at us now but I didn't care. I wanted an answer.  
"You're different to us. You can do more things than all of us put together. You may be able to fight KORP's…we can only try." He said raising his voice.  
"My dad taught me everything I know, he was a good spy…until something happened." I said quietly under my breath. I was only better because I had been taught my whole life!  
"What do you mean…until something happened?" He asked, sounding a little wound up.  
"KORPS KILLED MY DAD!" I yelled before running to lift and leaving HQ.

**[Frank's P.O.V]**

"Well Done Tom!" Keri said sarcastically, who immediately turned to me. "Shall I go and check on her?" She asked. I shook my head.  
"I will…You lot stay here and sort your problems out between the 4 of you." I said before entering the lift.

I found McKenna sat outside on a bench. She looked around to see me and instantly stood up to walk away. I tried to catch up with her but she started running. I gave up and left her to get some space. I headed back to HQ.  
When I got down there Tom, Dan, Aneisha and Keri had already left for class which left just me and Stella.  
"Well?" She asked as I walked in. I sighed and took a seat.  
"She ran off before I had the chance to talk to her." I explained.  
"Listen, I'd better go to her class and tell Mr Flatley she may not turn up." I said. Stella nodded and I headed back towards the lift.

I reached the hall and walked in. Mrs King was trying to teach the class gymnastics. Tom, Dan, Aneisha and Keri immediately turned to look at me as I headed over to Mr Flatley.  
"Mr F. Could I borrow you for a minute?" I asked.  
"Certainly." He replied.  
We walked out of the room and to Mr Flatley's office.  
"What is it Frank?" He asked sweetly.  
"It's about McKenna. Her mum's just got in touch and McKenna didn't take it very well so she's really upset right now. I tried to talk to her but she just ran off, I'll try and get her to come back to your 'Day of Exercise' but I can't promise anything." I explained. I couldn't tell Mr F the truth so I had to lie.  
He understood and went back to the hall. I was going to try and find McKenna when I bumped into Stella who was frantically roaming the corridors.  
"Stella?" I asked curiously.  
"Frank! Have you found McKenna yet?" She asked. I shook my head.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I got a message from MI9. KORP's know she's here. We need to get her back to HQ now!" She declared.  
I took off the top of my broom and pressed the button which activated the team's communicators. We were going to need their help as well.  
They all came running down the corridor when I stopped them.  
"Frank!? What's going on?" Aneisha asked worryingly. She knew it was urgent as I wasn't in HQ waiting for them, instead…I had come to meet them.  
"KORP's know McKenna's here!" I declared.  
"And…they have the Prime Minister now." Dan pointed out.  
"I know. But Stella just received a message from our mole and they're coming. We need to act fast." I demanded.  
"Where's McKenna now?" Keri asked.  
"We still don't know. I tried to talk to her but she ran off. We need to find her before KORP's does!" I announced.

We all ran around the school grounds as discretely as possible. There was no sign and we were all starting to worry when suddenly heard screaming.  
We ran over to the front gates. McKenna was trying to fight off some KORP's agents.  
"LEAVE MY NIECE ALONE!" I yelled.  
But it was too late. They dragged her to the back of the van and threw her in before speeding away. I fell to my knees in tears. Stella comforted me. Tom stood there before running off and the other's followed him.  
"I've lost her Stella…" I said quietly.  
"No. We will get her back. Let's go to HQ and think up a plan of how, ok?" She said. I nodded and stood up, following Stella back to HQ.

**OMG! I have so many ideas for this Fanfiction! If you guys have any, be sure to let me know and I will try to include them :)**

**Rachel xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**[St Hearts – Lunchtime –Tom's P.O.V]**

"He hasn't said a word since McKenna was taken yesterday…" Keri whispered to Aneisha. Dan sighed, I could tell he was fed up of them as they were just talking about my feelings amongst themselves rather than actually asking if I was ok.  
"Tom mate, are you alright. You haven't said a word since yesterday." Dan asked, making the girls turn to me instantly.  
"This was my entire fault…" I said quietly.  
"How?" Dan questioned.  
"If I hadn't of told McKenna how I felt, she wouldn't have run off and KORP's wouldn't have got to her!" I declared, hanging my head in my hands.  
I didn't want to say anything else and didn't have to as our communicators went off.

**[HQ – Stella's P.O.V]**

I kept glancing over at Frank. All he would do was pace back and forth, back and forth, staring at the information our mole from inside KORP's had sent us.  
"Frank…stop it." I said. He stopped pacing and just stood there with his head facing the monitor. "What did the floor ever do to you anyway?" I asked sarcastically, trying to brighten the mood.  
I could tell he didn't want to answer and was saved when the lift doors opened.  
"Well…?" Keri asked, coming over to where I was stood.  
"Our mole say's she's in their secure prison. He's trying to get a video feed through to us as we speak." I explained.  
"How do we get her back?" Dan asked me, worry in his eyes. They had all known McKenna for just over a day but with the way they were acting, it seemed like they'd known her forever.  
"Well…" I started to explain but was interrupted by a video feed which popped up on the screen.  
Everyone, including me, turned to the screen to see a KORP's agent tying McKenna up to the wall by her hands with chains. Frank slouched down into the chair next to him but kept his eyes directly on the screen.  
"We're going now!" I yelled. Everyone got up and followed me to the lift.

We ran out of the school gates and towards the warehouse where McKenna and the Prime Minister were being held hostage. We knew we didn't have much time so went as quick as we could.

**[KORPS' High Facility Prison – McKenna's P.O.V]**

He had put the chains around my wrists tightly and I'd winced in pain when he put them on me but I knew he didn't care, nor would he have stopped if I'd asked him to.  
He came back into the room to give me some food. He placed the bowl of porridge and was about to walk out when I stopped him.  
"You won't get away with this!" I said, trying to stay confident. "My friend's will come!" I added, and as if by magic, the alarms sounded. I could hear people yelling through the corridors the word 'intruder' over and over. I knew it would be MI9.  
The KORP's agent who was with me didn't do anything except turn around and walk over to me.  
"I see your little friends have come to save you…" He said into my ear.  
"I knew they would." I replied simply, pulling myself away from him.  
"Well, they had better find you quick." He stated, going into his pocket.  
I looked at him confused.  
"Wha…" But before I had a chance to finish my word, a stabbing pain went into my lower abdomen. I looked down to see him pulling out a knife. I fell back against the hard stone floor. He got up and left the room, the knife dripping blood as he went. When he had walked through the door, he locked it behind him and left me to die.

**Hey guys! So, I know this is a short chapter and the reason is because I wanted to build up the tension.  
What will happen to McKenna? Will the team be able to save her in time? Give me your thoughts of what you think will happen in the reviews and, if you have any ideas then please review or PM me if you want them to be included and I will give you credit at the top of the chapter I include it in.  
Thanks for all the lovely support so far! :)**

**Rachel xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Stella's P.O.V]**

"Team! We need to split up. Aneisha, you're with me! Tom, you're with Keri! Dan, you're with Frank!" I demanded.  
"Let's go!" Frank yelled and we all split up.  
"Remember Team, you all need to be very careful. There are KORP's agents everywhere!" I reminded them.

Me and Aneisha were searching the corridors but found nothing. There was an awkward silence between me and her and one of us needed to speak to the other soon.  
"What do you think they'll do with McKenna?" Aneisha asked.  
"I honestly don't know…I mean, if KORP's find out what McKenna is then we may never see her again." I said, not entirely realising what I had just said at that point in time.  
"What do you mean, 'if KORP's find out what McKenna is'?" Aneisha asked, looking at me with a puzzled face.  
"It's classified…To all of MI9. Only Me, Frank and the Prime Minister know." I explained. She gave me a look before continuing to search the rooms.  
We didn't find McKenna but when we came along to one of the prison cells, we noticed someone familiar in the cell. Aneisha got the door open using a pencil.  
"Prime Minister! Are you ok?" I asked, going over to where he was to untie him. He nodded.  
"We can't find her where we are but we have found the Prime Minister" I said through coms.  
_"Ok Stella. Listen, I want you and Aneisha to get the Prime Minister out of there!" He ordered.  
_"Ok." I replied.  
"Prime Minister, we were told you would be used to threaten the country at 6pm yesterday. But you weren't." I said firmly, hoping he knew why.  
"They got the girl! They got the Prodigal!" He said with a whisper.  
"What's a Prodigal? Is that what McKenna is?" Aneisha asked.  
"Well…there's no point hiding it now. Yes, McKenna is a Prodigal. Someone with 'Special Abilities'." I explained.  
"But…that's impossible!" Aneisha said. I shook my head, as did the Prime Minister. "What sort of 'Special Abilities'?" She questioned.  
"She has a connection with metal. She can control it; use it as a weapon. That's all I'm going to say. After all…this information was supposed to be classified." I said sternly. 

**[Tom's P.O.V]**

We had been searching the corridors for half an hour but couldn't see McKenna anywhere. I really hoped that Frank and Dan had found her or where getting close considering the rest of us were having no luck.  
"Anything Guys?" Keri asked through coms. There was a few seconds silence.  
"We've found her!" Was all I could hear Dan say before someone yanked my pencil out of my hand. I turned around to see a KORP's guard who stood on mine and Keri's pencils.  
Keri started to fight him but wasn't getting very far so I used one of my tricks to stop the guard. I put my hand to his shoulder and with the wiggle of a few fingers he fell to the floor unconscious. Now that we had no communicators, we decided it would be better to get out of there and find Aneisha and Stella who had communicators.

**[Frank's P.O.V]**

"McKenna?!" I yelled, trying to get a response. I heard a groan and instantly knew it was hers.

We kept trying to open the door down but it wouldn't budge. Dan was trying to open it with many different tactics, I just hoped it worked. The screen to see in the room had been smashed, probably so we thought she wasn't in there but we kept talking to her.  
"McKenna, talk to me!" I yelled. "Speak through coms if you need to!" I said. I was desperate to hear her voice. To know that she was ok.  
_"Frank…?" I heard her say through coms with barely a whisper.  
_"It won't open!" Dan said.  
"McKenna, you know what to do!" I spoke, hoping she understood what I meant. Dan looked at me confused but I focused.  
_"What…?" She_ said weakly.  
"Prodigal!" I said. I couldn't give it away to Dan about McKenna and what she had that only another 2 people in the world have. One, who is presumed to be dead.  
Nothing was happening to the door.  
"Come on McKenna. You can do this!" I shouted. **[Just to say, they don't know she's injured yet]  
**_"I…I…can't…" She said, taking a breath between every word._ Something wasn't right.  
"Get Stella on coms. They got the Prime Minister out…we need to know how to open this door!" I declared. Dan got straight onto coms with Stella.  
"McKenna. Listen to me. Are you hurt!?" I said in desperation.  
There was no reply.  
"McKenna!?" I asked, trying to get a response.  
_"…Stab…Wound…" She said with barely a whisper._  
"Where McKenna?" I asked, trying to remain calm.  
_"Lower…Ab-domen…" She said, clearly struggling. _Then I heard nothing. Everything at her end went silent.  
"DAN! TELL STELLA TO GET AN AMBULANCE ON SCENE, ASAP!" I yelled.

**So, again…quite a short chapter. I love leaving you lot on cliff hangers but the next chapter will bring the truth about McKenna being a 'Prodigal' out.  
Dan and Frank reach McKenna but will they be able to get her out with all of the KORP's agents lurking around the base?  
Find out in the next chapter which will be up soon!  
Also, thank you for the lovely reviews as I love to read what you guys think. If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them! :)  
If you didn't realise, I used the idea about McKenna being a Prodigal from the short film Prodigal by Benjamin Grayson. You can watch it here: /45850405**

**Rachel xx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I start, I just want to say a massive thank you to Ash (Zoelook-a-like) for giving me some idea's for my chapters as I had writer's block and had no idea what to write next, so the next 2-3 chapters have got Ash's ideas included! :)  
If you haven't already then go and check out her M. stories: When Love Blooms and When Love Leaves.  
Thank you for all of the support I have had from everyone so far as I really appreciate it and love hearing what you guys have to say.  
Anyway, enough of me…Let's get on with the chapter. **

**[Tom's P.O.V]**

The moment Dan told Stella down coms to get an ambulance here asap I sprinted as fast as I could to where Dan and Frank were. I know that McKenna is 3 years younger than me but I can't help but have feelings for her. Ok…so it might seem weird if I ask her out, but I – I love her…and if I can't date her then I will treat her as if she is my sister, protect her and look after her in any way possible.

"Guys!" I yelled, as I ran down the corridor and to the end where they were. Dan had got out his pencil and was trying to open the door while Frank was filling me on everything that had happened.  
"Dan, please hurry up! How much longer?!" Frank said, getting very impatient.  
Just as Frank said that, Dan kicked the door and I smashed against the floor. We all ran in to see McKenna lying on the floor unconscious in a pool of her own blood with her hands still chained to the wall. Dan quickly started undoing the chains while I put pressure on her wound.  
"Kenz?" Frank said, slowly shaking her by the shoulders.  
"Kenz?" He asked again.  
"What…?" She asked weakly, clearly in pain. She opened her eyes to see Frank sat next to her and me perched next to him with my hands on her abdomen.  
Her eyes started to roll backwards but Frank lightly slapped her to wake her up again.  
"You need to stay awake, ok?" Frank said to McKenna. She nodded and looked towards me with a glare I couldn't explain. I just felt as though she knew how I felt about her. There were mumbles of voices in the background but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy thinking about McKenna.  
I was nudged out of my daydream by Frank.  
"Did you hear what I said?!" He asked. I looked over my shoulder to see Dan next to the door with what looked like a taser. _Since when did MI9 use tasors? _I thought to myself. I looked back at Frank and shook my head.  
"I said: You carry McKenna and me and Dan will lead the way." He said. I nodded.  
"I'm sorry if this hurts you McKenna." I apologised before scooping her into my arms. She winced but once I stood up with her in my arms, she relaxed a bit a rest her head on my shoulder.  
We made our out of the cell and headed down the maze of corridors to get out. We had to divert several times as KORP's agents were blocking our way. Frank and Dan could have fought them but our main priority was to get McKenna out.  
"McKenna...?" I said, realising she had been rather quiet. I diverted my eyes to hers to see them closed. I shook her lightly and she woke up but was very weak. She had lost a lot of blood.  
"Stay awake McKenna. Just keep talking to me." I said, continuing the journey out.  
"You know…you can call me Kenz. I only usually let Frank call me by it but you can." She said with barely a whisper. I smiled sweetly.  
"Ok. Well…Kenz…tell me, seeing as we haven't known each other for a long time…what do you like doing?" I asked.  
"Gymnastics, Spy Work, Reading and Playing Blade Quest…" She whispered.  
"You play Blade Quest!?" I asked, shocked that one of my friends actually plays a geeky game I like…and…they're a girl!  
She nodded.  
"You and me are very alike then. Except, I don't do all of the fighting, gymnastic-y stuff." I replied. She gave a little giggle, probably because of the way I worded the last bit of that sentence.  
"Tom? There's something I need to tell you…" She said, looking at me in the eyes. I looked at her before quickly taking a glimpse ahead of me. I could see the exit but there were two guards next to the door. Frank and Dan ran ahead to fight them while I hung back with Kenz.  
"What's that then…?" I questioned, looking at her straight in the eyes.  
"I've only known you for like…2 days, but I think…I – think…that I –," She was about to finish her sentence when her eyes rolled back and her eyelids closed shut.  
"Kenz?" I asked, shaking her lightly. "McKenna!?" I asked again.  
I kept trying to wake her but stopped when I felt someone pushing me towards the door. I looked up to see Dan. I suddenly snapped back into reality and ran towards the door.  
The moment I got out the paramedics came running over with a stretcher. I carefully placed McKenna on the stretcher before they hurried off towards the ambulance with her. Frank jumped in the back with her and they sped away. I tried not to show my emotions but it was all getting to much. I sat myself down and let the tears slip down my cheeks. I felt someone's presence next to me and then the gentle touch of a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Keri sat next to me.  
"She'll be fine." Keri reassured me. I gave a little smile before Keri pulled me into a hug.  
We pulled out when we heard Aneisha and Dan talking to Stella.

**[Stella's P.O.V]**

"So…are you going to tell me more about McKenna and how she's a 'Prodigal'?" Aneisha asked. I sighed and didn't want to answer her but then Dan came over. _Great! _I thought to myself. I was obviously being sarcastic. Now I'd have two people pestering me for answers.  
"Did I just hear the word 'Prodigal'?" He asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Aneisha questioned, looking at Dan.  
"Frank mentioned it when we were trying to get through the door to McKenna. He said to her: 'You know what to do?' But she didn't know and then he said Prodigal." Dan explained.  
"Stella told me McKenna is Prodigal. Someone who connects with metal and can control it or use it as a weapon." Aneisha replied to him.  
I sighed in frustration and gave Aneisha a disapproving look as no-one was supposed to know and she wasn't supposed to repeat what I had said. They both turned to me and put their hands on their hips, waiting for me to tell them more…and as if the moment couldn't get any worse, Keri and Tom came over to see what we were all talking about.  
Aneisha explained to the two of them everything I had told her and she had told Dan. Once she had finished explaining, they too, were looking at me for answers.  
"Fine!" I said, giving in.

After one long explanation later, they were all stood there silent.  
"This is confidential and cannot be shared with anyone!" I ordered. They all simultaneously nodded.  
"What if KORP's find out?" Tom asked, rather worried yet intrigued to know what would happen if they ever did find out.  
"Then McKenna would be in a whole load of danger and we would be doing everything humanly possible to protect her." I announced.  
We all nodded.  
"Stella? Just a quick question. McKenna is three years younger than us…" Keri said.  
"And…?" I replied.  
"Well…isn't she a bit too young to be on the team?" She asked.  
"No, she is not too young to be on the team. Why?" I questioned.  
"I just wondered why you let her join seeing that she's three years younger than us. You know…less experienced and all that." Keri answered.  
"I know what you're thinking. But she has been trained her whole life and was recommended by Frank. That's why she is now on our team." I replied.  
Keri nodded in agreement and didn't ask any more questions.  
After all of the questions there was an awkward silence as none of them knew what to say so I broke it.  
"Shall we get out of here before more KORP's agents come?" I said quickly.  
They all nodded and we headed to the Van before making our way back to HQ to await news on McKenna.

**Hey Guys! So, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again to Zoelook-a-like for the ideas! She also told me about McKenna maybe having a love interest and yes, I know…McKenna is 12 and the others are 15 but it's still rather normal. She is just as mature as them and always hangs around with friends older than her anyway.  
Tell me what you think about McKenna and Tom (Tomenna) - LOL! :D**

**Also…! I now have a twitter account for my FanFiction stuff so you can also message me on there! You can follow me xRachelBrowniex**

**Rachel xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! So before I start I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has helped to support this Fanfiction.  
I will also be going ahead with some Tomenna (Tom/McKenna) as requested by Dee.  
During the phone call in this chapter Frank is normal italics and Stella is bold italics.  
Tom's thought's during his P.O.V will be in italics too.  
Anyways…on with the chapter!**

**[Frank's P.O.V]**

I sat out in the corridor waiting to see McKenna. I watched as Doctor's and Nurse's walked back and forth out of her room. I sat back and noticed my phone started buzzing. I pulled it out to see Stella calling me.  
_"Hello Stella"_  
_**"Hi Frank…"  
**_There was an awkward silence.  
_**"How is she?"  
**__"I don't know fully. I haven't seen her yet. Apparently she's stable. They're just waiting for her to wake up."  
__**"Ok. Will you let me and the team know when she wakes up? They're desperate to know how she is. Also, Tom is dying to come and see her. Can he? "  
**__"Sure."  
__**"Ok. He will be there shortly. Bye for now Frank."  
**__"Bye."_

After another half an hour of sitting and waiting in the corridor a doctor came out to see me. I quickly stood up and almost sprinted over to him.  
"How is she?" I asked.  
"She's stable. We've sorted the bleed. We're just waiting for her to wake up. You can go in and see her now." He explained.  
I nodded and went to her room. I walked over to the door and slowly strolled in. She was hooked up to several monitors. He skin was a very pale white and she just seemed so small and vulnerable lying there. I sat in the chair next to her and put my hand in hers.

Not long later there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in!" I called.  
The door slowly opened to reveal Tom. He froze when he saw McKenna lying there so lifeless.  
"How is she?" He asked, coming over and sitting in the chair on the other side of her bed.  
"Stable. We're just waiting for her to wake up now." I explained.  
Tom looked at her. I could tell by his face he was worried about her.  
"Tom…she'll be fine." I reassured him.  
"I know. It's just seeing her like this." Tom sighed.  
Me and Tom sat there in silence or a bit. I was too busy thinking about McKenna and if she was going to be ok that I didn't realise Tom had put his hand in hers.  
"McKenna?" He said all of a sudden.  
I gave him a confused look.  
"Her hand just moved." He stated.  
I quickly turned to McKenna to see her trying very hard to open her eyes. They eventually fluttered open and she looked at both of us.  
"Hi…" She said weakly.  
"Hey darling. How are you feeling?" I asked.  
"Urm…ok I guess." She replied.  
I could see Tom staring at me in the corner of my eye. By his facial expression I could see he wanted some time alone with her.  
"I'm just going to go and call Stella." I declared, before leaving them to it.

**[Tom's P.O.V]**

_This is your chance Tom! Tell her how you feel! Don't let your nerves stop you! You're an MI9 agent for god sake. You shouldn't be afraid. You fight crime everyday (even if it is being sat at a computer eating biscuits). How should telling a girl how you really feel be any harder? Just say it Thomas Tupper!_  
"Urm…isn't this room nice?" I asked awkwardly.  
_What!? You just made a fool of yourself! She's never going to like you or go out with you if you come out with rubbish rather than tell her the truth! Just say it. The worst that could happen is she says no.  
_"McKenna…I have something to tell you…" I stuttered.  
"Which is?" She asked, looking at me with a cute, little smile.  
"…I…I" I couldn't bring myself to say it.  
"Tom, just say whatever it is you want to say." McKenna said, getting a little frustrated that I wasn't speaking properly, just stuttering.  
"I was really worried about you." I eventually replied, pulling the most convincing smile I could after.  
DAM BOY! Just tell her the truth!  
"No…" I blurted out.  
"What?" She asked confused. "So you weren't worried about me?" She asked puzzled.  
"I was worried about you, but that wasn't what I was supposed to say." I replied.  
"What were you supposed to say?" She questioned.  
I realised I was making her extremely puzzled so just came out with it.  
"I love you…!" I said.  
I saw her freeze. She was not expecting that. To be honest, I wasn't expecting to say that!  
"Urm…I shouldn't have said that…" I stuttered.  
"No. It's fine. Cause…I feel the same way." McKenna spoke.  
"Really!?" I said, a little excited. That we felt the same way about each other.  
She nodded and I instantly hugged her.  
She pulled away from me and we gazed into each other's eyes for a few minutes before pulling into a kiss.

**So…Tom and McKenna both have a thing for each other. But how long until their little secrets out? Find out soon!  
Also, thanks for the lovely reviews. They are amazing and I love reading what you guys think.  
Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Just got back to school so everything is hectic but I am getting on top of things again.  
Tell me what you think about me doing some Frella and possibly some Deri.**

**Rachel :) xx**


End file.
